A Moment in Time
by SapphireMoons
Summary: My collection of Kuroko no Basuke one-shots and drabbles - mostly AU. CHAP. 1 - Fairytale AU CHAP. 2 - Time Travel AU
1. Once Upon a Time

Prompt: Fairytale AU Pairings: mild GOMxKuroko Rating: T for cursing

So... ideas running around, had to write to get them out, so; I dumped them here. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time…

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary young lady who lived with her grandmother, traveling day and night from her parents' home in a very iconic hood. Unlike that girl who got herself eaten the other day, this girl, in particular, was not a girl at all but instead, simply a very invisible and hard to see young boy. See, the hood served as a means for the grandmother to see her precious grandson, invisibility was hard enough on the eyes as it was and heart attacks were a real concern in such an elderly age, after all.

And it did not help that her grandson was so _adorable_ in red!

Sky blue locks that dusted his shoulders when tied into two low pigtails just under his ears, combined with the red cloak over his expressive globes — she insisted he wear it every time, as much as possible. Tetsuya, the good child he was raised to be, obliged her.

But now, due to the death of that stupid girl who had an eyesight that was worse than his grandmother — She said she never cared for the girl anyway, always trying to be cuter than her beloved grandson. The sheer _nerve_. No wonder she didn't have enough brain cells to figure out the wolf was not her grandmother. — everyone thought that he was the wandering ghost of the girl, reliving her last hours of life, not knowing that she was dead. However, much to their false beliefs, it was only because Kuroko was simply… hard to see and find.

Therefore, one day, as he laced up worn but hardy boots just below the knee, Kuroko Tetsuya thanked his mother and father before leaving his family home, red cloak blanketed over his form and a wrapped basket looped over his arm. With a sigh, he set off to his journey, past the five kingdoms along the way.

The five kingdoms were peculiar in the invisible boy's opinion. One was underwater in a vast ocean, another was littered with sleeping persons lying everywhere, one was under a hole at the base of a tree, another was too shiny and lastly, one was overrun with dwarfs. And in everyone of them, Kuroko had a friend, who was… too _troublesome_ for anyone's good.

* * *

Under the vast ocean, called the Red Sea because of the color the waters would turn when the sun would set was the kingdom of Atlantis (The blood of the victims, Aomine stage whispered.) — home to mermaids and mermen alike who prospered in the crystalline waters. Kuroko arrived with no fanfare, having no one acknowledged his existence as the wolves walked past him with disinterest, no more than a passing wind. Setting down his basket, the boy untied a hidden canoe before pushing it into the shore, inserting his items before setting out to row across to the land on the other side. Soon enough, a head of crimson locks popped up from the surface, mismatched eyes amused, the long cascade of red flowing in small waves past his back. Dressed in a thin, dark red robe that only teased a muscular collarbone and milky skin, the ocean prince had a golden pin in his hair just above the ear, symbolizing his status as the merman made his way over to the boat. With a small flash of venomous spines of a golden fin, it was only when the red-head had appeared beside Kuroko's boat that the boy stopped rowing, facing the merman who watched amusedly, muscular arms over crossed over the side of the canoe.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

Kuroko met the heterochromic eyes fully, placing the oar in the boat, well aware that the merprince could drown him with as much as a whim. "Good morning, Akashi-ouji-sama."

The redhead frowned. "I told you to drop the formalities with me, Tetsuya. Simply call me by my given name as I do to you. You, of all people, are eligible to speak to me informally."

"It is not proper and disrespectful to you, Akashi-kun. 'Akashi-kun' is the best that I can compromise. You are a prince and I am a commoner." Kuroko replied as Akashi hummed, willing to compromise as they do every morning Kuroko rows across. "Have you been well, Akashi-kun?"

"Relatively." Akashi answered evasively, swimming off to the side of the canoe, his perfect expression pulled to an annoyed glare. "The waters have been disturbed by a homegrown usurper, one that I personally find to be... a _hinderance_."

Kuroko rose an eyebrow. "And you allowed this annoyance to live, Akashi-kun? That is unusual for you."

The red-headed prince hummed, acknowledging. "The situation did not allow me to take the initiative, Tetsuya. But I assure you that is short-lived, and by her hands entirely."

"Her?"

Akashi nodded, the golden ornaments in his hair dangling delicately in the damp locks. "My twin sister, Ariel, is a sheltered child because of her resemblance to my mother. However, unlike my mother's elegance and poise, she is naive and _disobedient_ — unknowing of her place despite being a princess. She has fallen in love, so she claims. With a _foolish_ human."

"Is he nice?" Tetsuya commented, fiddling with his basket.

Akashi would have snorted if he did not have the proper propensity. "He is a prince from the surface world that she had apparently rescued when he was drowning. Shame he did not perish, but nonetheless, my sister is now infatuated with him."

"Love is blind, Akashi-kun. All, regardless of class and race, are irrational before love." Kuroko said wisely.

"I would understand if she were fascinating and unique as you, Tetsuya, but he is as engaging as decomposing kelp." Akashi hummed as Kuroko blushed but ignored the smirk on the merprince's face.

Kuroko changed the topic back to the to-be dead princess, reaching for his basket. "But you mentioned that she had taken care of this situation?"

"Ah, yes." Akashi breathed, as if just recalling his wording. "A week ago, she foolishly entered a contract with the Sea Witch — It is not appropriate to call others names, Akashi-kun. What else would you call Aida Riko, Tetsuya? _…Fair enough._ — that made her turn into sea foam."

"And this happened a week ago?" Kuroko was still rummaging through his basket. "Has your father found a solution?"

The prince nodded, brushing back his hair with a small hum. "Fortunately, _no_. He has been depressed for days at the loss of her. My coronation and coup will be in a week if it goes smoothly. To think all I had to do was kill her pet for her to run away to get herself killed."

"Please do not speak ill of the dead, Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed.

"It is not ill, Tetsuya." Akashi scolded lightly. "Turned into sea foam in her voluntary consent — it is complimentary if anything. Easy disposal."

Sighing, Kuroko knew arguing was futile as he removed a small parcel, wrapped meticulously in red cloth. "Here you are, Akashi-kun. Your tofu soup and requested mochi. Please consume them soon and I hope they are to your liking."

Taking the water-proofed package, the prince smiled an expression reserved for the boy in red alone. "Thank you, Tetsuya. Please send my regards to your family. Will you be joining me to the palace?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I humbly and politely refuse, Akashi-kun. I think my presence is unwarranted as unstable the current events are in Atlantis, as I am a human. I also have other deliveries to attend to."

"But of course." The merprince sighed, as if he was used to this answer. "Well, then before I send you on your way, Tetsuya, allow me to express my gratitude for your generosity." And before the invisible boy could react, the merman pulled the ribbon of his cloak down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was short and sweet, pillowy to the flesh as Kuroko taste the sea and a hint of tenderness that could only be identified as purely the Blood Prince of the Sea. As swiftly as he pulled him in, the prince was gone with his parcel, and Kuroko's composure with him. (I have always loved _red_ on you, lovely Tetsuya, ever since _that_ day.) Cheeks hot, the little red riding hood (that was not the Little Red Riding Hood — _jeez_ , proper nouns and common nouns make a difference) muttered to himself, the boat moving on it's own, no doubt by the command of Akashi.

"Akashi-kun is too bold, not allowing me passage until he receives his desires."

* * *

The neighboring kingdom, was in a nutshell, _too_ _shiny_. Everything gleamed with riches, even the diseased pigs of the gallows did so with happy smiles as if to announce how prosperous their nation was. All Kuroko wanted was to make his deliveries and finish reading his book — It was getting _good_. The main character was slowly transitioning into a vengeful anti-hero who originally had noble cause. — but his friend had other ideas. Going to the grandest and most expensive home of the nation, Kuroko found himself at a gold embellished stables, chickens clucking behind fenced feeds. There, he met his second friend of the day, a blonde and most sought-out bachelor of the land, Prince Kise. Dressed in rags with a worn bandanna to hold back dirtied gold hair that flowed down his back, the blonde lit up like an excited puppy at the sight of Kuroko, or rather when he announced his arrival.

" _KUROKOCCHI~!_ I'VE _MISSED_ YOU!"

"Hello, Kise-kun." How he was able to speak through the tight hug… even he did not know. "P-Please let go of me. I cannot breathe."

" _Ah!_ " Releasing the smaller with apologies spilling, the blonde cooed at the sheer adorableness of the invisible boy. "Welcome back to Cinders, Kurokocchi~! Did you just finish visiting Akashicchi? You're later than usual."

Kuroko nodded, placing down his basket to rummage through. "How are you, Kise-kun? And please do not lie to me. I know when you are lying to me."

"As expected of Kurokocchi." Kise sighed after melting the smile from his face. "It's all because of that servant girl, named after the kingdom — she is messing up everything after that idiotic ball that my mother wanted to hold." Kise, unlike the sentiments of his parents and many imperial children, had no desire to be considered a member of the royal family — having had his fill of _pompous_ fucks that smiled as they stabbed you mercilessly in the back. So, he threw _shit_ into the long waves of golden silk hair, exchanged his handwoven fabrics for rags and the position as heir to his father's face and employed himself as a servant at the most expensive noble home. None even knew of his identity due to the masked balls and the fact that Kise did not flaunt his appearance publicly — rumors were existent without the need for a face, along with the fact that there where too many imperial children to remember them all. "She left a glass shoe after trying to swallow one of my half brothers or something like that while courting him. Now, he's scouring the land, looking for her."

"How does that pertain to Kise-kun?" Kuroko piped up.

"That _dumbass_ doesn't even know the difference between a woman and man!" Kise scowled, throughly annoyed as he threw more kernels for the chickens. "Just this week, I've stopped _four_ times to try on that _stupid_ glass slipper, Kurokocchi! I would have shoved it in that stupid guard's ass if my idiot half-blood brother were not there."

"Please do not curse, Kise-kun. It is uncouth. Please do not seep to Aomine-kun's level of mental degradation." Somewhere in the neighboring kingdoms, a short-haired boy slave driving his dwarfs, sneezed spectacularly. "Will you being doing something about it, Kise-kun?"

"Who knows, Kurokocchi?" Kise shrugged, the pail of kernels replaced with a broom.

"Akashi-kun did say that you merely had to ask, and he could have it arranged for you to be the heir and overthrow his father." Kuroko commented, as if he did not just say something treasonous. "In a way, all you need to do is dethrone him. Then you wouldn't be asked to wear glass shoes ever again."

"…That's _true_." Kise hummed, amber eyes vibrant with thoughts. But before he could continue with it, a well wrapped parcel was presented. Within was seven well-prepared bentos, varying in flavors and with no fish eyes to stare. "In any case, here you are, Kise-kun. Please eat them quickly otherwise they will spoil and my hard work will be wasted."

Immediately teary-eyed, the blonde assaulted the smaller in a hug that threatened death. "THANK YOU _KUROKOCCHI~!_ "

Jabbing him with a well-aimed stab to the ribs, Tetsuya stared without remorse as the prince-turned-servant cringed in pain on the ground, his parcel delicately before him. "Excuse me, Kise-kun. It was nice to talk to you again but I need to go. I have other deliveries to make." _And a book to read._

"Wait, Kurokocchi!"

Feeling a hand grab his wrist, Kuroko felt himself turn around with a gentle but firm pull, straight into well-muscled arms. With a delicate hand brushing his powder-blue hair back, Kuroko felt a hand at his waist before he stared up at Kise with blank eyes, blinking at how close their faces were. Kuroko always hated how perfect Kise looked, even in rags and covered in dirt, the prince was always so _disgustingly_ handsome. Amber eyes playful, Kise smirked before his lips pursed, meeting his own in a kiss. It was different, longing and filled with appreciation, worship and admiration for him — as if he alone was the most important person. Tetsuya tasted sweet apple and rouge wine, an exotic cocktail that was the Golden Prince of Cinders — a blush covering his indifferent expression.

With a genuine laugh, Kise smiled. "You're so cute, Kurokocchi."

And with that, the moment was ruined as Kuroko gave him another jab for his trouble. "I am not cute, Kise-kun."

But to the smaller's ire, he was still blushing.

* * *

Running through a forest was quick breaths, Kuroko was playing the role of a Disney princess in distress very well, if you needed a stoic princess (You _know_ who.) who was actually, a male and with more character in his eyes than those anorexic ladies. But to every princess to their own coping habits — unlike those princesses, Kuroko was _intentionally_ getting himself lost. Because to get to Lostland, one must get lost. _Duh_.

Scanning his surroundings, Kuroko was satisfied to find that he did not know where he was. What a dilemma he would have been in if he did. It did no good to know where one was when in Lostland — it was here where one must simply go with the _flow_ — accept things as is and merely _allow_. Having the sudden need to walk at a random direction, Kuroko held back a scream and a surprised expression as he suddenly fell through a rabbit hole, hair and clothing billowing behind him as he fell forward. Gravity was working.

After falling for approximately twenty-eight minutes through miscellaneous objects that invaded his personal space, Kuroko collected himself off the ceiling of a three doored room — now which one was it again?

 _Ah._ Kuroko thought as he pulled out a small bottle. Grimacing and hiding his things off to the side before downing it, the phantom coughed softly as he began to shrink, his clothes too large for his beetle-size form. Luckily, the Drink Me potion was kind in allowing a smaller version of his clothing to preserve his modesty that included his hood. Having unlocked the smallest door before he shrunk himself, he ignored the Eat Me Cake with a slight morose frown — the food in Lostland only worked in Lostland, making his dreams of towering over Murasakibara-kun a pipe dream. Walking out to the forest of Lostland, Kuroko was ignored by the major characters of the tale as usual, until he came to enormous toadstools, to which sat a much more gigantic Midorima.

Dressed in an orange shirt and a matching skirt with military pants that were finished with knee-high leather boots, the green-haired ( _adopted_ ) nephew of the two opposing monarchs of Lostland greeted him with a careful landing. But Kuroko's attention was zeroed on the very out of place, frilly _Princess-Peach_ -Level apron over the royal's front. Unlike what most would protest in donning such a feminine article of clothing _***cough***_ _Aomine_ _***cough***_ — the bespectacled nephew of the White and Red Queen appeared almost proud in his clothing.

 _It was his lucky item of the day._ Kuroko concluded. He was often in the company of strange things after all — it took much more to make him gawk, not that was an easy task within itself.

"Kuroko. You're later than usual."

Kuroko nodded his small head, agreeing. "Yes. I apologize for my tardiness, Midorima-kun. I had deliveries to make to Kise-kun and Akashi-kun as well."

"I see." Midorima replied before taking out a small cake that said Eat Me, barely as big as his fingernail. "How are they? Not that it is any of my concern."

Kuroko ignored the tsundere's nature and thanked him for the cake, taking a small bite — as he grew back to his original size with his clothes intact. "Thank you, Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun is planning a coup in a week while Kise-kun has been mistaken for a woman because of his half-brother, I believe he too has thoughts of overthrowing the government."

The green-haired boy didn't even flinch. "Akashi did express such intents early and his offer to Kise was predetermined to be passed by Absolem when he informed me of my lucky item a year ago."

The said lucky item at the time, was a compass, to which the blue caterpillar bequeathed with a vision, who said that Kise, although, _very_ much an air-headed buffoon, was destined for the throne. _How_ was the question as they all had, much to Kise's dismay — suggesting that their tsundere friend was breathing in too much smoke from being around the caterpillar that hallucinogens _clearly_ deluded his mind. Midorima ignored them.

Deciding his safest route was to nod, Kuroko followed the taller to the room he had exited as a small person (well… _smaller_.), picking up the basket and the rest of his things. Rummaging through his basket once more, Kuroko asked his friend. "How are you, Midorima-kun? Are you living with Iracebeth-jouou or Mirana-jouou currently?"

Midorima sighed before scowling. "Neither."

Kuroko blinked at this. Last week, the favored nephew of Lostland, who was loved by both the opposing monarchs of the land was going back and forth between the castles, staying with each of his aunts to sooth both sides — in attempt for them to get along, after all, they only did so when they were motivated on his best interests. Even though the topic of the Jabberwock and the destroyed Oha-Asa Village were a bit… _touchy_ …

"Why?" Kuroko questioned bluntly, shoving aside something in the basket.

" _Alice_ is here." The honorary prince of Lostland hissed. Alice, like the many other annoying females that appeared to make their lives harder, was a prophesied girl that was supposed to slay the Jabberwock and restore Lostland back to peacetimes, _supposedly_. But Absolem admitted that the prophecy was a bit… _lost_ in translation as the death of Jabberwock would resolve matters regardless of the slayer as the notion blood for blood was still very much a social norm. Only the detail that it was to be Alice, in particular, was what stuck. However, much to the dissatisfaction of the White Queen, this Alice was… not the _right_ Alice, while the Red Queen was keen in seeing a particular head rolling at her feet. If there was anything that was good about the Red Queen, it was that she was predictable — therefore, when she demanded Alice's head, it was kind of _given_. But at the same time, the Red Queen and the White Queen were no saints — Midorima's accounts were evidence enough. "And she's ruining _everything_."

Kuroko waited, having found his deliveries, but good things came to those who waited. So, he went with the flow and waited.

"Because of her, the Vorpal Sword, which was my peace offering to appease Aunt Iracebeth is now in the hands of Aunt Mirana, framing her as the mastermind. Angered, Aunt Iracebeth demanded for Aunt Mirana's head. _Again_. And now, she is readying the Jabberwock as we speak while Aunt Mirana is too prideful to admit that the _wrong_ Alice outsmarted her in stealing the Vorpal Sword, and acknowledged it as her plan all along and is in the midst of trying to convince the _still wrong_ Alice to kill the Jabberwock." Midorima ranted, turning into a similar color that reminded him of Akashi-kun's hair. It was like looking at a strawberry.

"There is a simple solution to this, Midorima-kun."

The tsundere stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Please do not beg, Midorima-kun, it is unbecoming of someone of your stature." Kuroko replied, and before the other could retort, continued; hands busy with something in the basket. "But to continue — Midorima-kun's goal is to absolve the feud between the White and Red Queen because he is a kind nephew. ( _Insert protests and blushed face of a tsundere here. He is ignored by a very (_ _ **un**_ _)expressive Kuroko._ ) After Alice-san slays the Jabberwock, under the assumption she does so, merely show them that they must get along."

" _How_?" Midorima stressed, clearly annoyed at this conversation.

Kuroko gave him a deadpan stare. "Are you an _idiot_?"

A tick mark grew at the green male's face. " _Excuse me?!_ "

"Must I remind you how Akashi-kun and I resolved disputes between Kise-kun and Aomine-kun or between you and Murasakibara-kun?"

For once, the green-haired royal had a thoughtful expression, as if entertaining the thought that the phantom had suggested — olive eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting for me to overthrow Lostland?"

The young commoner shrugged. "It appears to be the trend these days. However, I apologize that I must soon take my leave, Midorima-kun. Here is your delivery." Kuroko pulled out a set of glass bottles — filled with a thick red soup, that consisted of the tsundere's favorite drink — red bean soup. Able to be consumed either cold or hot, Kuroko handed the six bottles over with a small hint of endearment in his stoic expression. "I hope they are to your liking and I am glad to hear that your kingdom is doing well."

"We are in the verge of war, Kuroko."

"… In any case, I have other deliveries to attend to. Therefore, if you would excuse me…" But in the likeness of a shy young lady that could not admit to the favor she was given, Midorima gripped the edge of the red hood with a very plain blush over his cheeks, dusted a dark pink. Amused, Kuroko paused in his steps, turning slowly as he waited.

"Midorima-kun?"

"…T-Thank you." The tsundere managed, scowling in his blush. "F-For the soup, not that I c-care or anything. Be careful when exiting Lostland, not that it's any of my business. It is _just_ compensation for your delivery. T-That's _all_!"

With a ghost of a smile, Kuroko nodded. Before turning right around to peck Midorima on the lips — the tsundere's lips were a bit dry but tender as the green royal tasted of cake and cough medicine, classic ingredients of their foods when the phantom pulled away, sporting a light blush of his own as he walked away. Filing the image of a blushing Midorima with a cracked lens in his memory, it was adorable every time, for the tsundere to try to make it seem as though they were less than intimate.

* * *

Searching for the kingdom that his best friend lived in was difficult because of one reason: they kept _changing_ the name. Not that their reasoning behind such actions was unreasonable, however, as their only heirs to the throne, Aomine Daiki and Snow White were always running away, prompting new revolutions every once in a while ( _week_ ). And with every revolution, there was a new name.

Aomine Daiki took one look at his father's throne and promptly flipped him the bird and left with only the clothes on his back. Only to realize how _intelligent_ he was in doing so — and by that, Kuroko means _not at all_ , as he found his friend, half-starved in the outskirts of the kingdom. After wandering for a bit, Kuroko had only walked off to pick some stray apples to feed his friend after refusing the ganguro from eating his deliveries when a proud Aomine greeted him, covered in blood and with a stomach full of porridge after defeating a family of three bears for their home and porridge — the ganguro won after pushing the baby bear off a cliff with the parents on the way down. Kuroko scolded him with a deadpan that he was iterating the _wrong_ fairy tale but Aomine had already consumed the porridge before declaring that his won property was unsuitable due to the lack of pornography.

Therefore after _much_ house hunting, Aomine was currently bunking with seven dwarfs under his employment — he dealt with the trading and paperwork that came with the business (with the help of Satsuki — meaning she did _all_ the work and used his name because he was a male prince and helped bypass all regulations) while the dwarfs supplied the hard labor. Akashi called it, _business smarts_ that Aomine had found with a stroke of luck ( _Momoi_ ), Midorima called it, the _will of Oha-Asa_ ; Kuroko called it for what it was: _slave labor under coercion._

But the dwarfs appeared content. So, who was he to protest?

Bypassing a sign that had been crossed over too many times to have any legible wording, Kuroko patted himself on the back for his skill in directions before making a left, eventually coming to a quaint cottage in the middle of the woods. The red-hooded boy took one step towards the porch only to be tackled to the ground by a green and pink blur.

" _TETSU-KUN~!_ "

Kuroko thought he cracked a rib or his spine. He wasn't entirely sure. "H-Hello, Momoi-san. I-I can't breathe."

" _Satsuki_. Tetsu's going to die if you keep doing that." A lazy voice sounded as the pinkette scowled at him. Aomine was a tall young man with naturally tanned skin, bright sapphire eyes that could cut diamonds as he frowned at Kuroko's crumpled form. Dressed in leather hunting gear, under the straps, was a loose white shirt and military pants, laced boots decimating anything underfoot — even without the sword at his hip, he was intimidating. "Yo, Tetsu."

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted as Momoi let him up. The childhood friend and part-time huntress was dressed similarly in hunting gear, although lighter in a peat green skirt and loose white shirt with a leather corset. Strapped to her back and over her shoulder was a bow and quiver with pink feathers as a gold pin clipped her peach hair, Momoi smiled up at him as he nodded at them. "Have you both been well?"

"You mean other than this woman pestering me to take over the kingdom?" Aomine huffed, as they all entered the cottage. It was neater than usual.

" _Dai-chan!_ " Momoi growled before smiling back at Kuroko. "We have, Tetsu-kun! Although, ever since what happened last week, Dai-chan and I have been a bit preoccupied."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Last week?"

"My sister is dead. Or will be." Aomine said with nonchalance. _What is it with dying sisters today?_

"… My condolences?" Kuroko replied with a hint of confusion at the indifference of his friends; Momoi waved a hand like the death of a princess was no big deal. Aomine certainly didn't seem that bummed out by it — he looked more annoyed than usual.

"Not yet, Tetsu-kun." Momoi said as she began to explain. Apparently, Snow White (Spoiled dumbass who step-bitch was always jealous over for _no reason_ — just because a mirror said _one person_ was prettier than her. Not that Mother would have been any better, who the _ever-loving-fuck_ has the naming sense of ' _Snow White_ '? At least Dad wasn't stupid enough to name me _Berry Blue_ or something equally as _stupid._ Momoi and Kuroko were hard-pressed to disagree. It was like naming a child _Apple Red_ because the child resembled the forbidden fruit.) had taken a leaf from Aomine's book and had ran away when their step-mother had ordered an entrails deluxe from the fairest princess' body. Ironically, the huntsman that was given the order was none other than Aomine.

But even though Aomine Daiki was a certified a-hole ( _OI!_ _Satsuki!_ It's _true_ , Dai-chan!), killing his sister was a _bit_ extreme. But a royal order was a royal order.

"… I still do not understand how your sister is to be deceased in this situation, Aomine-kun. She still has a chance of survival."

" _See_ , Tetsu. There's one thing I know about step- _bitch_ after living with her for a week and it's that once she sets her mind into being the prettiest — Fairest, Dai-chan. _Same shit._ — no one can exist to protest otherwise. She has the dungeons filled to the brim just because of it. So, Snow's as dead as a doornail at this point."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Still lost in the woods." Kuroko thought he had heard screaming. _Huh._

"I see." Kuroko nodded calmly. "So, what are you going to do, Aomine-kun?"

The tanned prince shrugged. "My only concern is that because she's going to die and I have to get the throne."

"There seem to be a lot of coups this week." Kuroko noted as Momoi nodded, as expected of her. "How are the dwarfs-san?"

" _Happy._ " Momoi smiled innocently. Kuroko wisely did not inquire further.

"I see." Kuroko echoed, before a thought crossed his mind. "Aomine-kun, why can't you simply inherit the throne and allow Momoi-san to rule? You may abdicate when you become king or even allow Momoi-san to rule as your proxy while you act as a figurehead."

Momoi's expression became thoughtful as Aomine stared at him.

"What does that mean, Tetsu?"

"It means you let Momoi-san rule for you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko saw the ambitious gleam in those magenta eyes. He knew Momoi was a woman who was advocating for power — she was a huntress and not married for a reason other than the fact that Kuroko had politely declined her. (And also shipped / divinely worshipped his relationship. But that was _besides_ the point.) Not to mention, she was a sweet woman. She deserved some happiness.

" _Wait_. I don't have to do any work?"

"Other than appearances every once in a while and if Momoi-san agrees, then not really, Aomine-kun." _I knew there was a reason I fell for you, Tetsu-kun_. Momoi swooned internally.

"No foreign responsibilities or meetings with the old geezers?" Aomine looked almost starry-eyed. "And no one will tell me I can't read porn?"

Kuroko politely opted out of answering that one and internally decided that he had imposed on his friends for long enough, manners were everything after all. "I have your deliveries, Aomine-kun and Momoi-san."

Taking out a heavy set of bentos that were arguably enough to feed an army of people one-by-one, it nearly filled the large dining table for seven — enough for a week's worth for Aomine alone — all with different types of meat. While for Momoi, he handed a set of smaller but more delicately made bentos, balanced with vegetables and sides along with a week's worth of desserts that were of candied fruits and mochi.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi hugged him. "I'll make you some chocolate as a thank-you gift."

Tetsuya and Daiki visibly paled. "T-That will not be necessary, Momoi-san. I am only doing what is required for me. There will be no need for Momoi-san to through such trouble for me."

Momoi pouted but conceded, still hugging him. Until she caught the look on Aomine's face. _Hm~ Dai-chan is so amusing sometimes._ Excusing herself with the notion of putting away the food, her penchant for poisoning foods only traveled to direct touch apparently — much to Aomine's gratitude as Kuroko often wrapped the parcels in _very_ durable containments that he swore could survive any natural disaster. Magenta eyes landed on a bowl of apples, the bright red skin reminding her of a mutual friend — Akashi did tell her to use her resources, and poisoning foods could be a _blessing in disguise_. Internally thankful for Satsuki's tact — unlike his own — Aomine turned back to his phantom, eyes glowing with suggestion. "So, Tetsu, since you're here, you don't you stay for th—"

"I have other deliveries to conduct. Please excuse me, Aomine-kun."

Aomine groaned into his hands. "You only have one left, and it's Murasakibara. He won't even know if you're late or not!"

"But I will know, Aomine-kun." Kuroko frowned lightly. "And it is not good to purposely miss deadlines — I do not qualify as an idiot."

"You implying something?"

" _Ah_. Aomine-kun is brighter than I initially thought."

"Why _you_!" Aomine scowled, grabbing the phantom boy in his arms. Noting their position, the navy prince's lips grew sly as he nipped the smaller's ear, smirking at the silent hitch of Kuroko's breath. Ghosting over the nape of his neck, the tanned prince kissed the tense muscle softly, tasting the sweet aroma of vanilla and something uniquely the sky-blue boy. "A-Aomine-kun, please release me."

Feeling the smirk, Kuroko blinked as he was twirled around, back to the wall with a playful Aomine hovering over him, smirking. "You know that you're not allowed to leave until you give me a kiss, Tetsu."

Kuroko kept his mask to his defence, but the light pink tint on his face destroyed any attempt of indifference like the blitzkrieg. Opening his lips to deny, Kuroko was met with full lips instead, the protests dying a quick death in his throat as a tongue danced in his cavern. Cinnamon spiced the lip-lock as the most gentle of touches caressed his jaw, Kuroko was lost in the moment until a sneaky hand looped a finger under his skirt. To which he bit on the lip that was trying to swallow him. _Hard._

" _OW_! _FUCK_! Tetsu!"

"I am leaving, Aomine-kun."

"Wha- _Wait_! Come on, Tetsu! You know you _lik_ —"

" _Goodbye_ , Aomine-kun."

* * *

A person who is rational, normal and most importantly, _sane_ , would think that if Kuroko was walking by in a field of slumbering persons that looked like they were conducting their daily lives had suddenly fallen asleep eternally; they can _clearly_ see him. But the magics Kuroko Tetsuya and his red hood were elusive, as even then, he was unnoticeable as he climbed the steps to the capital of Snooze. Named after the people's tendency to sleep on spontaneous bouts, the sight of a person dropping dead in snores hardly conferred any reaction as much as a blink. Therefore, in a dream-like fantasy, the land was soft and pillowy, nothing was harder than the clouds above and food was always in reach. It was a common thing to be hungry after a long slumber ( _coma_ ) to which the people found quickly, rectifying by allowing food in constant reach.

And for this continued consumption and hibernation, the people were also blessed with a high metabolism — which meant that they grew in extreme rates and aged faster, therefore, died just as quickly. However, other than the high mortality rate, there was an outlier in this midst. The royal family, the bloodline somehow evolved enough to be youthful and age like everyone else and blessed with the benefits of the people of Snooze — therefore because of their longer than usual lifespan, they ruled.

Of course, the crown prince in this realm was also Kuroko's tallest and most childish friend, Murasakibara. The purple-haired male was often found sleeping like the rest of his people in his comfy chambers to which Kuroko made a beeline for — carefully opening the silver grand doors to enter the dimly lit room by soft candlelight.

Towering over to skim the high ceiling was towers of sweets and candy from all over the land, the best of the best for the prince. For he loved nothing better than sweets and food in general, however, one must not be fooled by his child-like ambiance. He was a sleeping dragon that was capable of _murder_ if provoked correctly — such as one particularly idiotic thief with their monkey, Kuroko recalled his name was something with an A, but in any case, Murasakibara had thrown him out the window, and considering his chambers were in the high towers of the castle, the thief didn't live — Akashi-kun was the one who said that his role was not relevant to _this_ fairy tale. And like the wise persons that the five of them were when Akashi had asked if they were going to inquire further, they shook their heads.

Survival of the fittest was the basic rule of life in any environment. And Kuroko quite enjoyed _living_. Sniffing out the food in Kuroko's basket like a well-trained bloodhound, the giant prince shifted in his poster bed, with purple mussed hair and a faint trickle of drool on the corner of his lips. "KKUROO-CHINNN~"

"Good evening, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted with a proper bow, before moving to lit the other candles in the room, expertly sidestepping the candies and cakes on the pillowy floor to the canopied bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Rolling over in a mess of velvet blankets, fine silk and feathery pillows of the highest quality, the man child hummed his reply, voice hoarse from misuse. " _Hai_ ~ When did you arrive at Snooze, Kuro-chin~? You're here early~"

"I am on time, Murasakibara-kun. It is dinnertime as we agreed upon." Kuroko poured warm water into a dish, wetting a small towel before walking over to the giant as he exited the bathroom. Wiping his face with squirms of a small child, the smaller boy was unsympathetic to Murasakibara's whines of protest — _Kuro-chin~_ I don't _wanna_ wake up~ It's so _comfy_ ~ _Why_ do you do this to _me_ ~? — instead promptly handed him a brush and a bottle of sweet mouthwash.

"Please go wash up, Murasakibara-kun. I have already started the water for you." Knowing that the giant was now fully awake, Kuroko ignored the leftover grumbles and protests as his taller friend shuffled into the luxurious bathroom with pillows and blankets trailing after him, littering the trail one-by-one. As Murasakibara bathed and dressed himself, Kuroko was tasked with the Herculean duty of taking out the last of his deliveries: sweets from other four kingdoms — ice cream from Atlantis (as expected of Akashi-kun to be ahead of everyone else), cream-filled eclairs from Cinders (Murasakibara-kun likes the plain ones, Kise-kun. Not the glittery ones from last time. I waited _FOUR HOURS_ for that for him!), petits fours from Lostland ( _No._ These will _not_ let you grow taller, Kuroko. You know the Eat Me! Cake does not work outside of Lostland. Neither does Midorima-kun's empathic skills, ah, on second thought, Midorima-kun… _KUROKO!_ ) and apple tarts from _*changed kingdom name here*_ (Let me help you wrap them, Tetsu-kun! T-That's alright, Momoi-san. This is my job, not yours, it would be rude for me to put you to work that is my responsibility. More like he doesn't want you to kill him and Murasakibara. _Dai-chan!_ Seventy-three. Kitchens. Satsuki. _SEVENTY-THREE_.).

Each was in large proportions — making a small mountain that was several inches, to Kuroko's ire, taller than him, by the time he was done.

And by then, Murasakibara had emerged from the bath, purple hair tied back in a white ribbon and in comfortable silk pajamas — the people of Snooze did not ever bother changing out into other clothing — they were going to end up sleeping anyway, may as well be comfortable. "I have your deliveries, Murasakibara-kun. Everyone else sends their regards of their future revolutions."

"Thank you, Kuro-chin~" Kuroko swears that he sees sparkles in those usually dull amethysts but says nothing as he nods. Walking off to wall covered in books of the greatest collections, Kuroko pulled out his book before seating himself on his favorite spot. In the corner, the floor was padded on his bum as he was supported by a firm cushion, a thin blanket in arm's reach. In a move that was too comfortable to be practiced, the giant followed obediently, taking several containers of every snack that was delivered before settling himself on the phantom's lap, ready for story time.

Carding one hand through the soft hair, Kuroko's calm and monotone voice echoed in the chambers, interrupted every once in a while with a few crunches and chewing sounds, but otherwise, resonated with his voice.

It was only when Murasakibara was finished with his food and Kuroko had finished up the last of the chapter that the smaller addressed the taller male. "How have you been this week, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Saa~" The purple male hummed. "Nothing really~ other than that troublesome prince who came by… I don't like him."

"You don't like many people, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko stated, still carding his fingers through the long hair, having set the book aside with a bookmark. "But that is unusual for Murasakibara-kun to remember someone so insignificant."

The giant hummed in agreement.

"He said he was looking for some princess..." He began slowly, eating a flaky apple tart. "To rescue her from her cursed sleep."

"Half of your population is asleep at any given time, Murasakibara-kun."

"That's what I told him~ He didn't listen and tried to find her~"

"What did he do that aggravated you?"

"He fell on my chocolate statue and made out with it."

"Ah."

"I threw him into the castle moat~ to feed my dragons~"

 _So, that was why he had heard suspicious gnawing noises._ Kuroko thought to himself as he nodded. Glancing at the window, Kuroko saw that the night was well aged, soon to be into the wee hours of morning. Carefully trying to remove himself from under the giant's head, the hooded boy was quickly stopped by a firm yet gentle grab of his wrist. "Where are you going, Kuro-chin?"

"I have to go back home, Murasakibara-kun."

"You don't have to… Do you…?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tuck me in first."

"…Of course, Murasakibara-kun."

After requesting the taller to go brush his teeth, Kuroko tightened the sheets and fluffed the pillows on the bed before taking a seat beside the bed, marked book by his side. After Murasakibara climbed onto the canopied bed, Kuroko began to read once more — his voice this time lulling the giant into a dozing daze, barely able to keep his eyes open. (It turned out the main character was beginning his revolution, to take over his homeland to reform it anew — freeing it from the old regime. Kuroko glanced at the sleepy Murasakibara. Unconscious suggestion was _more_ effective on a subject that slept a lot, after all.) Closing the book softly, the smaller phantom tightened the sheets, pulling the blankets to the giant's mid-section — knowing he got hot in the night. Pausing, Kuroko stared at his tallest friend for a moment with a soft ghost of a smile. _Murasakibara-kun is so much like a young child._

"Kuro-chin is smiling~"

The smile disappeared.

" _Ara_ ~ It's… gone."

"You are dreaming, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hm. Kiss, Kuro-chin."

"Hai." With a soft purse of his lips, Kuroko met his lips with sweet ones, inviting and as delectable as the candies it consumed. Irresistibly saccharine, Kuroko felt like he kissed cold pillows of vanilla as the kiss lasted longer than he expected it to as a hot tongue teased his lip. But with the reminder of what Aomine tried earlier, the hooded boy deterred entrance to his cavern and instead, pulled away with a dazed expression. Judging from the satisfied look of the Violet Prince of Snooze, he was blushing too.

"Good night, Murasakibara-kun."

"Good night, Dream Kuro-chin~"

* * *

As Kuroko made his way to his grandmother's house, he sighed tiredly as he greeted her. Because, unlike conventional fairy tales, he was no princess in distress nor a damsel that needed rescuing as his grandmother was to eaten.

Kuroko Tetsuya wore red because of the blood splatter that stained his favorite white cloak when he was sleeping over his grandmother's, killing that wolf at point blank with a shotgun when it tried the same shit — right in front of his friends. With the cloak effectively soiled, his grandmother who more fixated on how pretty he looked in red, ignored and promptly stomped over the wolf corpse and untied the cloak from his shoulders before saying it would be red the next time he wore it.

So, no. He wasn't a princess or notable fairytale girl.

He just had five princes trying to get into his pants when all he wanted to do his deliveries. Kuroko combed his hair as he stared at his reflection before recalling the kisses throughout the day, fingers brushing up to his lips, smiling in the privacy of his room.

Well… not _all_ …

And they were not going to be _just_ princes for much longer, after his visits.


	2. Time Travel-Backwards

Prompt: Time Travel AU / Pairings: None, just GOM bonding. / Rating: T for cursing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Travel - Backwards

Time is a human construct, one that man uses to keep track of his schedule and the events as they pass by — or in another definition, it was merely a part of the universe and humans, as evolved as they are, use it. But one thing that is odd of time is the mysteries of it. It can be _stopped_ , yet _not_. It can be deceiving yet as clear as day. An oxymoron within itself — a paradox that is so familiar yet so out of this world, or even universe.

Therefore, when a second-year _high school_ student, Murasakibara Atsushi awakened in his to-be first year _middle school_ student body with his memories intact; he was understandably _confused_. But like the lackadaisical giant (middle school student or not, he was _still_ tall for his age and ethnicity, thank _you_ very much) he was, he quickly blinked away his surprise at the fact he was in his family home in Tokyo and not the Yosen dorms of Akita, and proceeded to consume breakfast.

It was the first day of classes for Teiko. If he recalled correctly to which he did, eating his breakfast (fourth helping — time-traveling was apparently _very_ taxing to the stomach). Glancing at his book bag that was stuffed with snacks and _not_ the appropriate textbooks that his older sister had probably bought for him in a separate bag, he ignored his older siblings' scolds before walking out to his middle school.

 _Again._ Sighing, Atsushi mumbled under his breath. "How troublesome~"

Naturally, not too far from the Murasakibara family home, Kise was a similar confounded state, staring at his older _but_ younger than he recalled, sisters — bickering over the last clean foundation brush in the bathroom, the ruckus having awakened the blonde. Millions of thoughts circulated his brain before he grabbed his phone by his bedside, amber eyes taking in the date and time, as if he stared long enough, that time would reverse itself.

But unfortunately, he had _no_ such luck.

After a sharp yell for him to come down and eat the haphazardly prepared breakfast by his second sister, Kise snapped out of his stupor before dressing himself quickly, the experience of dressing quickly in his modeling career kicking in. Freezing in mid-tying his tie, Kise blinked into his reflection. _Was he really this thin and short then? This… weak? And wait, if he was really in the past, then that would mean that he had to start not only middle school over again but his modeling career too…!_

"Ryota! You'll be late!" Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Kise finished his skin care before dashing down, his thoughts circulating on one thing. _He had to do middle school over again… with the_ _ **good**_ _and the_ _ **bad**_ _…_

Grimacing, Kise ran a hand down his face. _Great._

And the blonde was not alone in his reaction. Aomine was in the same state, glaring at his bedroom after he had gotten the shock of his life at the sight of a younger, more friendly Momoi Satsuki — yelling at him to get his ass out of bed.

 _ **Fuck**_ _this._ He fumed, as he roughly put on his uniform. _He had_ _ **been**_ _through middle school once and it had gone all to_ _ **shit**_ _the first time, the hell did someone think up that he wouldn't screw it up this time? And he was sure as hell_ _ **not**_ _okay with going through with it again._ With half a mind to dial up Akashi or Midorima to confront them on _what the absolute_ **fuckery** _was going on_ crossed his mind before he quickly dismissed it. He _very_ much valued his autonomy and where they were.

Stomping his way down the stairs of his family home, Aomine ignored the calls from Satsuki, hollering for him to get his ass to their new school. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he cursed every god above before making his way to his middle school, the cherry blossoms of the spring semester billowing over them — _welcoming_ , no, mocking.

In his personal chauffeured car, Akashi looked through his phone with an even glare, his uniform and appearance as pristine and clean as it was the previous timeline. It was not an often phenomenon for himself to be surprised by very much, however, any sane person would state that time travel was not exactly a routine and normal process that was very much researched. Of all, it was often discussed and theoretically possible — but only in fantasy or superhero powers.

Although, there was a general public that believed him and the rest of the Miracles were not human — it was not true. Narrowing his monochrome eyes on the date, Akashi closed the screen before sighing, the pristine middle school of Teiko entering his line of sight.

 _All the answers lie here._

Midorima had a similar conclusion, lucky item in hand and school bag slung over his shoulder as he walked to Teiko — after receiving the scare of his life when he thought he had purchased the incorrect lucky item for the day. But no, after a look at his bedside alarm clock and a fleeting thought of a possible prank by Takao that was swiftly thrown out of the window when his younger sister ran into his room, demanding him to help her tie her shoes — he was most definitely not dreaming nor under the influence of any own drug. After obliging his sister after getting ready himself, Midorima picked up a book on time travel along with a roll of bandages before dropping off his sister — he had many things to do.

Oha-Asa was never wrong after all. All of their horoscopes seemed to have a date with _destiny_ today. _How annoyingly_ _ **vague**_ _of a fortune._ Midorima thought as he glanced at the lucky item. _And of all things… why a basketball?_

Kuroko sighed into his hands as he walked towards Teiko. _Restart._

* * *

After the entrance ceremony, four phones pinged with a text from a yet to be saved number, but regardless, they recognized it well enough. _Assuming that I am not in this phenomenon alone, meet in the third string gym after school. Discussions of our circumstances will be conducted there._

Basketball tryouts did not start until tomorrow, after school — therefore, the gyms were yet to be sorted, so if they did know, they could have only come from where the sender was. And naturally, even in an altered timeline, their former captain was not mistaken and to his expectations — everyone arrived. Aomine was lounged at the seats for opposing teams and spectators alike, sprawled out with his school bag at his feet. Seated beside him, Kise was seated, overall ambience a pleasant one, having come to the realization that he may try basketball even earlier than he did the previous. Arriving together with the other two, Murasakibara munched on his snacks from lunch, pouting at the fact that he was on his last four. Kuroko entered afterwards, without the other three's notice as usual, taking in the sight of his middle school friends once more, bag slung over his shoulder — they didn't notice him.

After a moment, arrived the middle school version of Akashi and Midorima, the latter a step behind the other. "I apologize for keeping you all waiting, although, the circumstances are rather unprecedented outside of fiction."

"Akashi." Aomine greeted before looking around. "Tetsu's not here."

"I'm right here, Aomine-kun." Kuroko deadpanned, scaring everyone but Akashi who smiled lightly at his team. Even under time travel, some things remained constant.

"Uwah!" Aomine cried out, speaking for the others. "Tetsu! When did you get here?"

"I've been here all this time." Kuroko responded in his usual fashion.

Hugging the smallest of them, Kise exclaimed with a loud hum. "Eh~ You should have said something~ Kurokocchi!"

"I did." Kuroko replied. "None of you noticed until Akashi-kun arrived."

"In any case, Kuroko's low presence aside." Midorima interrupted for a moment. "I, for one, would like the purpose of this meeting to commence."

"And we shall, Shintarou." All of them noted the name change as they did the same at the golden eye of their captain — not to appear until the following year at the very least. "Seeing how all of us have been sent here due to uncertain circumstances — we will first assess one thing at a time. What is the last thing you all can remember from our original timeline?"

Murasakibara answered first, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "I fell asleep after coming back to Akita after the game with those annoying gorillas~ Geh. My arm was broken." The others supplied similar stories — that they had departed after the Vorpal Swords and Jabberwock game with their victory, gone to bed, and then awakened to find themselves in past. When questioned if they had done anything out of the ordinary or anything had happened that was similarly eventful, the unanimous answer was a definitive no, after Kise had begun to say that he almost stubbed his toe.

"So, we have no idea what caused us to back here other than the fact that we are?" Aomine grumbled, kicking Kise in response to his stupid story. "Does that mean we have to do middle school all over again?! Oi, Akashi, Midorima. Don't you guys know what the hell is going on here?!"

"Calm yourself, Daiki." Akashi scolded with a light glare. "As much as I would like to meet your expectations of having such omnipresence, it does not transcend time. However, I do have a guess from all of your accounts — we all played together in an official game once more with Kagami Taiga and the day after, we awaken here. Therefore, we can see this situation in two ways: a way to change the outcome of us becoming the Kiseki no Sedai and the events that lead to that as we know it or to allow it to play out with our prior knowledge to the best of our ability."

"We can't make it like we did in original timeline, Akashicchi?"

"Because we have our memories from that timeline, Kise." Midorima retorted to the blonde with obvious huff. "Even if we wanted to, the timeline is already altered because of that sole fact. We wouldn't react or do any of the things our younger selves may have, despite being ourselves."

"Therefore, in either case, we have a crossroads before us." Akashi said, a glint in his eyes. "What do you all want to do, to be the Kiseki no Sedai once more and do it differently from what we initially have done or step away from all of that?"

"Eh? You're giving us a choice, Akashicchi?" Kise blinked in surprise as the others too stared at their former captain in mild fascination, who took their reactions with a grain of salt. It was surprising, after all — he was giving them the choice to leave behind the events that shaped their lives together.

"Yes, Ryota. Although, I have guesses of my own as for your individual choices, I will not force you into anything. The choice is yours and I will respect it. You all know what will happen if we do the same in our timeline, and I ask of you all to consider carefully of what the repercussions of doing the same or different actions will be."

Silence enveloped the gym before Akashi sighed. "You all do not have to answer me right away. However, as basketball tryouts are tomorrow after class, I expect your answers by lunch."

The following day at lunchtime, one by one, the to-be Kiseki no Sedai gathered with their individual bentos and individual answers. Akashi waited patiently, always watching as they all gave it — unanimously agreeing to be the ultimate team once more, to play once more — only with changes. Kise refused to join in their second year, with full awareness of the future and the conflict with Haizaki, and declared that he was going to be an original member of their three championships. Aomine grumbled and complained about redoing middle school but turned to Kuroko with an almost nervous air, reaching out with his fist once more, silently asking the smallest of them to be his shadow once more. At this, Kuroko smiled softly before meeting his light halfway, bumping his fist against the tanned one — making his light break out into a wide grin. Midorima cleared his throat and looked away when he declared that he wasn't going to put his practice to waste and allow his skills to diminish in such a state, not that he cared for the team or anything — before looking at Akashi to the side, offering to take up some of the load off their captain. Akashi smiled lightly as Midorima said that it was his duty as a vice captain to help after all, not to mention he was also the student council president — clearly not because he cared or anything of the sort. Murasakibara was bit output to being on the spot as they all witnessed his little entrance to the Zone, proving that he clearly loved basketball — but in his childish way, looked to Akashi with a guilty face before apologizing, stating that he had grown up a bit from what happened in middle school.

Setting aside his bento, Akashi looked at all of them for a moment before saying an apology of his own, eyes still heterochromic. Then he bowed, shocking them all. "I apologize as well, to you all. I was selfish."

"A-Akashicchi!" Kise lifted the captain from his bow. "Please don't bow to us! W-We all were at fault. It was not just your fault."

"Perhaps, Ryota." Akashi conceded after a moment before he looked to Kuroko. "But it was I who allowed you all to become so broken. So dislodged and lost because I too was lost in my own troubles."

"But you are no longer like that. None of you are." Kuroko said, making everyone turn to him, all blinking at the sight of a softly smiling Kuroko. "In middle school in the last timeline, we all were at fault. We became monsters because we were too young — we did not know how to play against those who were not at our level. We worked hard, took things too far and for granted — breaking us all. However, unlike then, we are not young in the mind, any longer. Therefore, in these next three years, I want to play basketball with everyone again. But this time, without needing to be concerned of our scores — just to play because it's fun."

"Kuro-chin is smiling~" Murasakibara stated the obvious as Kuroko composed himself.

"I do not know what you are speaking of, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kurokocchi~ You should smile more~! You look so CUTE~!"

"I am not cute, Kise-kun. Please release me."

"Oi, Kise! You heard him. Let go!"

"I may have to ask you to write up the new training menus for me, Shintarou. I will be having my hands full with speaking to Coach Shirogane and Nijimura-san later today — requesting I be in charge of the rest of us."

" _Eh_? Training menus already, Akashicchi?!"

"We haven't _fucking_ even joined yet! And you're going to kill us with your hell practice already, Akashi?!"

"Language, Aomine. Your language is as crude as your brain, there are minors present. Not that I care or anything."

"We're all minors, you _fucking_ tsundere."

"I am not a tsundere, you idiot."

"I don't wanna practice, Aka-chin~"

"It is a requirement, Atsushi. I cannot exempt you just because you don't want to. You know that to play basketball well, you must practice. And do not worry, it will be adjusted to your limits."

They felt a chill run down their spine at the last sentence. "… And how would we know our limits, Akashi-kun?"

" _Why_ , I thought it be obvious, Tetsuya; do _everything_ until you are at your limit."

Aomine hugged his shadow closer to him before declaring with a solemn voice. "We're going to _die_. It was nice knowing you, Tetsu."

* * *

True to Aomine's prediction, the six of them were currently worshipping the ground on their backs in the fourth gym — all having made it to first-string, Kuroko after they had matches to display his incredible passes and misdirection. To which, Akashi was granted authority over the six of them with their training menus with the assistance from the newly made manager, Momoi, who recognized Kuroko as the same person to give his winning popsicle to her before tackling him in hug. Usually, after practice, they all went home — that is until they caught sight of the mischievous glint on their to-be captain's eye.

A single game, the redhead said. Play as you wish, he said.

The almost lackadaisical way Akashi had dismissed it irked them all, and the most irritating thing was… it was working and they all knew Akashi had said it because he knew it would rile them up — after practice or not. The next thing Aomine knew, he was chasing after Kise with Akashi marking Midorima and Kuroko ready to pass at any moment, Murasakibara under the opposing team's hoop, daring them to shoot. Momoi was watching them all with analytical eyes, jotting down observations and such at their leader's request.

Peeling his head from the floor, Aomine groaned as he looked at the score, making the others follow in his line of sight. A tie. Of course.

"Do not be so disappointed, Daiki." Akashi said, having already stood up and was drying his sweat with a small towel, throwing one for each of them. How in the _ever-loving-fuck_ was he standing already? "You will have other opportunities to go against us. We have three years, after all."

"Keh." Aomine huffed, mumbling a thanks for the towel as he looked at his shadow.

Kuroko was unmoved on the floor, the towel over his head.

"Ara, ara~ Is Kuro-chin dead?" Murasakibara hummed, poking at the shadow's sweaty head. "Kuro-chin~ Wake up~ You'll get a cold from sleeping on the floor~"

"DON'T DIE, KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise cried dramatically, running to the shadow before Midorima stopped him with a scowl.

"He's just exhausted, idiot. He's not dead, not that it's any of my concern. Aquarius ranked third today with a teaspoon as his lucky item, so he will be fine. But as much as I hate to admit it, Murasakibara is right, do not sleep on the floor, Kuroko."

"Hey, Tetsu. Can you get up?" Aomine prodded him, pulling up the shadow, who lolled his head for a moment before seeing his light.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun."

"It's night, Tetsu."

"My apologies. Good evening." Kuroko corrected himself as he blinked up at Aomine as the ace dried his damp hair. "Did we win, Aomine-kun?"

"Unfortunately, it was a tie between us, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled as he gestured for all of them to follow. "But I believe that is enough for today, considering we all need to accommodate ourselves to our younger bodies. No more basketball until tomorrow's practice, I will not have you all injuring yourselves. ( _Insert pointed look at Aomine and Kise here._ ) But for now, to the showers."

Thirty minutes later, all of them were outside a convenience store each with a popsicle (and more, a box in the purple-haired man-child's hands) bought by Kise, who was bullied into paying.

(I'm not a model yet! _Hah_? You think that's an excuse for you to not pay? _Aominecchi_ , you cheapskate! _You_ pay for once! I pay for important stuff. Porn magazines are not important, Aomine. Neither are lucky items, you tsundere! Then you pay Murasakibaracchi, you always have enough to buy food all the time. My food money is mine~ Kise-chin~ Do you want me to crush you~? _Gah_! _KUROKOCCHI_ , SAVE ME~! P-Please let go of me, Kise-kun. THANK YOU FOR THE WINNING STICK, TETSU-KUNNN~! Momoi-san… I cannot breathe. Ryota, as punishment for suffocating Tetsuya, you will pay. Daiki will pay next time — we will pay in turns unless anyone _suggests_ otherwise.)

As they all departed, all of them found themselves looking forward to their middle school days, redone.


	3. Princess Princess

Prompt: Princess Princess AU, Kuroko is the new transfer student coming in the first year, other Kiseki are established Princesses (Teikou Era) / Pairings: Slight GOMxKuroko / Rating: T for usual cursing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Princess Princess

He didn't trust it. Plain and simple. Such were accurate words to describe Kuroko Tetsuya, so much so that he was invisible to nearly all persons. But with his unearthly power, came with the advantage of seeing people without their shields up and overhearing things that they would have no party be even aware of. Therefore, when he introduced himself (announced his presence) to the principal of Teikou, a nearly all-male school that was also one of the highest ranking schools of Tokyo, and was given a one-over with an approving look; he was _suspicious_.

"I think you will receive a very warm welcome here in Teikou, Kuroko-kun. Despite your low presence that is, once they notice you, I believe everyone will be glad to _welcome_ you."

Kuroko briefly wondered if this counted as sexual harassment.

"…Thank you, sir."

"Allow me to give you a piece of advice, Kuroko-kun." The principal smiled, seeing Kuroko's mild confusion. "Common sense is not applicable here, victory in our school is acquired through _other means_."

"…Are you suggesting underhanded tactics, sir?"

The principal laughed heartily as he smiled knowingly. "I think you will fit right in at our all-boys school, Kuroko-kun."

And without further explanation (leaving Kuroko wondering if it was through drug cartels or student trafficking), he was led out of the office and walked to his homeroom class. It was odd of the principal to go into a lecture of how hard it was to come to Teikou at such a time, only to change his mind the _moment_ he looked him over. Kuroko looked over himself. Other than his old school uniform, there was nothing out of place… he was pretty _sure_ …

As per protocol, Kuroko entered the class after he was asked, only to find a classroom full of boys that were… _blushing_ at him. (After he asked them to take care of him for the year as a new transfer student). _What was wrong with this school?_

* * *

 _So, he wasn't drinking too many vanilla milkshakes and had really seen a navy-haired girl in a frilly, gothic Lolita style dress jump out from a tree this morning_. Kuroko thought to himself as he finally met Aomine Daiki outside the make-up and dress in the dorms of the Teikou after making fuss that he didn't have a fetish or was into that sort of thing. Though, he had a feeling Akashi-kun (the handsome, rich, _bowed_ -to-by- _everyone_ , student representative of their class) knew the entire time of his tour of the school what the cause of his confusion when others referred to him as _**that**_.

Apparently, the school as an nearly all boys school had a system — to fulfill the need of the students to have something to enrich their lives with (there was only two girls in the school: Momoi and some other irrelevant-to-the-plot girl). And since beautiful boys existed, the school used them to their advantage, by making them dress in drag and currently, there was five Princesses: Aka-chan, Mido-chan, Ao-chan, Ki-chan and Murasaki-chan. The Kiseki Princesses with their respective color, that happened to coincidentally coincide with their names. Kuroko stared Kiyoshi-senpai with his stoic default face, ignoring Akashi, who excused himself to his ' _job_ ' with a protesting Aomine by his side.

"… And how does this pertain to me, senpai?" Kuroko asked after the two princesses left.

Kiyoshi-senpai smiled happily. "You've been assigned to P-Room, Kuroko."

 _P-Room._ Kuroko's eyes widened fractionally. _**Princess**_ _Room._

 _I knew there was something wrong with this place._ Kuroko hugged his milkshake close to his person. _I must be careful._

* * *

When Nijimura-senpai (and current Student Body President, _**dictator / tyrant**_ , and former Princess — they had a thing for tough princesses that looked good in leather and could kick their ass that year) offered Kuroko a position to be a Princess after learning of all the advantages ( _bribery_ ), Kuroko was unsure.

"We serve vanilla milkshakes at our cafe—"

"I humbly accept, Nijimura-senpai." With the right price, Kuroko sold his soul and male dignity to the devil — with an amused Akashi, surprised Midorima, gaping Aomine, excited Kise, and a hungry Murasakibara. It appeared now that they were colleagues.

Ushered immediately to the home economics classroom, it was there that Kuroko was given the rundown and the apparent hierarchy of the Princesses.

"Akashi is the oldest and the one who is in charge, when Nijimura-senpai doesn't reel us in." Aomine grumbled as they waited — Nijimura having given the task of introducing the reins to the other princesses. "And he's known as the Crown or Red Princess."

"Crown Princess?" Kuroko blinked. "I thought we were all just Princesses."

"We have nicknames, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara stated, chewing on some taffy. "Otherwise, we're usually called 'Aka-hime', 'Ao-hime,' and so on."

Kuroko nodded. _Okay. Why not._ "So, why is Akashi-kun called 'Crown Princess'?" Red Princess was obvious enough.

"Well, Akashicchi is… very demanding and when he is doing the job, others have noted his charisma and overall demeanor and gave him the nickname of the Crown Princess." Kuroko later learned that the student representative had a _bit_ of an ego and natural leadership skills that made competent fool wish to be in his servitude. In other words, a more polite and dangerous, younger Nijimura-senpai.

"And besides, Tetsuya, is it so inaccurate?" Once in drag, Kuroko was hard to disagree. Akashi-kun was truly the embodiment of royalty, even in make-up and a dress. He was almost jealous, the queenly status of the redhead.

"What is everyone else's?" Kuroko asked, still waiting for this famous Momoi to arrive — manager of the Princesses because of her skill in making clothes. One of the few beautiful females here ***whispers*** (only real one).

"I'm known as the Eccentric Princess! (Sounds accurate enough for Kise-kun. Yup. Ryota is prone to it, after all. Kise-chin is _loco_. Gemini's are known for their madness. _ALL_ OF YOU ARE _SO MEAN_ TO ME! EVEN _YOU_ , KUROKOCCHI~!)" Kise supplied happily as he pointed to everyone else, doing their introductions for them after bullying him. "Midorimacchi's known as the Tsundere Princess ( _Ah_. I see. Very accurate. ***sputters*** What do you mean by _accurate_ , Kuroko?! Come now, Shintarou, _everyone_ in the school has already figured it out along with Tetsuya; there's no use in being denial now. _Yeah._ What idiot _doesn't_ know you're a tsundere? Mine-chin, have you looked at a mirror recently? Aominecchi knows he's an idiot so soon?! _OI!_ ), Murasakibaracchi's the Snack Princess (… Aka-chin~ _Snacks_. ***sigh*** You have only five more for today, Atsushi. You know what happens when you overeat. ***cellophane crinkling*** _Om nom…_ So, Murasakibara-kun is motivated to do the job only because of the food vouchers. ***insert nods from everyone here*** Like you have room to talk, Tetsu. You're here for your _mil—OW!_ Aomine-kun talks too much.) and Aominecchi's the Rebellious Princess (As expected of Aomine-kun. _What do you mean by as expected?!_ Atsushi already told you, Daiki. Look in the mirror. You can use Shintarou's lucky item. Do not touch my property, you _aho_. _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN_ _ **AHO**_ _?!_ Please do not curse, Aomine-kun, it is not proper of a young lady. That's right, Aominecchi! What kind of example are you giving Kurokocchi!? Where is your manly pride, Tetsu?! Men are _manly_ for a reason, we don't dress up in _cute dresses and frilly shit!_ Pride is _nothing_ before our desires, Aomine-kun. I saw your magazines. Do not act as though you don't like it. _WAIT._ AOMINECCHI. HAS A _FETISH?!_ _**WTF. KISE. NO.**_ ). Other than our respective colors, of course!"

"With so many princesses, am I even needed?" Kuroko wondered aloud, unaffected by the argument that he caused in the background.

"It is the concept of options." Akashi explained as he sent pointed look to Midorima to end the noise with his heterochromic eyes. "With many different Princesses, each has a unique concept and personality of their own — allowing the student population to choose their Princess to idolize. And besides, Tetsuya, isn't it interesting?"

Kuroko rose an eyebrow. "Interesting is an understatement, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smirked lightly. "Welcome to Teikou Academy, Tetsuya."

* * *

He had a confession. It was not as bad as Kuroko initially believed.

Backstage for his introduction to the school auditorium, Kuroko stared at his reflection in hidden fascination. The concept was a private school girl — therefore, they dressed simply compared to the other selections by Momoi (Aomine nearly fainted at the sight of the wedding dresses. Akashi whispered to him "Graduation." before the tanned male fell over.). But as the beginning of new semester, spring uniforms were the choice. Kuroko wore a black skirt with a white stripe at the hem under a light blue shirt and and a thin white sweater, with a thin black bow at his collar. Milky white thighs were exposed to under knee where white socks began and ended with brown Mary Janes as Kuroko twirled for a moment, internally glad for the black shorts underneath. His wig was a short one, a bob of cornflower locks that looked silky to the touch as bangs dusted his forehead, two black clips on each side just above his ear to hold them away from his alabaster cheeks. His blank eyes were lightly outlined with mascara to make them even bigger as light pink colored his lips.

According to Momoi, he was cute enough to kidnap and keep forever in her basement. He blandly asked her to not.

Kuroko, in the other hand, felt… _pretty_. As the moment he emerged from the dressing room, his fellow princesses had actually managed to spot him. Kise was in the same ensemble, only his hair was a cascade of princess ringlets, tied into two low ponytails with light blue ribbons at his collarbone — his long lashes noticeable with volumed mascara and amber eyes alluring. Aomine, in the other hand, forwent the sweater and had his collar popped to reveal collarbone and the bow at his faux bust low. Other than extensions to the navy locks that made his messy look scream _rebel_ , Aomine was relatively unchanged other than bold eyeliner. Akashi was dressed as promptly as Kuroko, his fiery red hair now a tame waterfall of ruby down his back as unruly bangs kissed just over his outlined heterochromic eyes. Beside him was Midorima, who was complaining how short the skirt was (it was at mid-thigh) in a wig of soft green, braided into two neat and low plaits with black ribbons — he still wore glasses to which hid light mascara on those emerald eyes. Lastly, was Murasakibara who was only permitted lollipops. His hair was pinned into a simple high bun as side bangs dangled at his ears — his lips were red from the red candy and eyes lightly outlined.

"YOU LOOK SO _CUTEEE_ , KUROKOCCHI~!"

"Please let go of my person, Kise-kun." (Ah, ah. It's _Ki-hime_ , Kuroko. Nijimura reminded.)

"You heard him! _Get off, Kise!_ " (Ah, my apologies, Nijimura-senpai. Kuroko corrected himself, as Nijimura left.)

"I have to agree with Ryota, Tetsuya. You look rather adorable when cross-dressing."

"Please do not encourage him, Aka-hime." Kuroko replied flatly as he removed himself from the conflict between Aomine and Kise. "I am ready to simply do my job for today and get out of this make-up."

"I personally find the wig the most troublesome." Akashi agreed, as he ran a hand down the locks, smooth. Then from grandmother knows where, he twirled a pair of sharp scissors. "You're lucky that yours is so short, Tetsuya."

Kuroko eyed the scissors warily. "Thank you, Aka-hime."

"Aka-chin. It's almost time."

" _Ah_. Then we should go get ready in our positions."

"With the scissors, Akashi?"

"Of course, Shintarou."

"Did Nijimura-senpai let you, Akashicchi?"

"What Nijimura-senpai doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's against the rules."

"We're hearing this from Mine-chin?"

"Shut it."

And with that, Kuroko was introduced as the newest princess — and after no one noticed him in the beginning, only to ' _suddenly_ ' appear a moment later, Kuroko's nickname as a princess was coined: the Phantom Princess.

* * *

The school has a collective nosebleed and multiple fainting incidents the day the Phantom Princess smiles when she receives a vanilla milkshake in her gothic Lolita dress.

* * *

" _Wait_. _That_ was how your first year of middle school was?!"

Kuroko nodded, sipping his milkshake in Maji Burger innocently. "Hai."

" _Don't you, '_ _ **Hai**_ _' me!_ I thought you all were in the basketball stage in your first year, trying to be National Champions in the middle school prefecture! N-Not crossdressing!"

"We were, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with the calmness of a wise monk. "I never said that we did not do anything outside of basketball together either. You asked if we ever did anything together outside of basketball when we were in Teikou. I answered."

"Y-Yeah. But not something like _that_!"

Kuroko tilted his head before sipping more of his shake. "Though, I have to admit. It was hard to explain that we were the regulars for the Championship _and_ also our own cheerleaders — we were dressed as nurses at the time. It was a good thing Momoi-san was there." Not to mention the times they were hit on. That stopped after Nijimura-senpai had a _conversation_ with them.

"I don't need the mental picture."

"You don't have to imagine." Kuroko shrugged. "Momoi-san has pictures." _And more..._

"Y-You guys took _pictures_?!" Kagami turned red. "I think I would rather _die_ than let anyone take pictures of me cross-dressing."

"Aomine-kun said the same thing. But didn't protest because it would have ruined our make-up. (And he had found out on graduation for Nijimura-senpai, it was bad luck for the bride(s) on their wedding day)" Kuroko looked thoughtful, removing his mouth from the straw. "There's a reason our school was known for victory." _Motivation was needed for it, after all._

"I thought it was because of the Generation of Miracles."

"It was." Kuroko agreed, ( _Teikou was at Nationals for every sport and won in their first year.)_ before pointing out. "But only for the basketball team in terms of teams. We had be in victorious in the others as well — and the reason for it, was our status as a princess. The benefits outweighed the costs in the end."

Kagami rose an eyebrow. "Why? It sounded like a ton of work to me."

"It opened the door to willing sights that we realized into high school."

"…Did you just imply _that_ you and your crazy Miracle friends _like_ cross-dressing?"

Kuroko shrugged like Kagami noted how normal the weather was. "Only me now, as I am the only that fits anymore, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun likes me in a skirt while he's in a yukata, Kise-kun has nosebleeds when I try on maid outfits, Murasakibara-kun prefers me in only an apron, Midorima-kun blushes when I wear nurse uniforms while Aomine-kun has a _fondness_ for leather—"

" _ **Please stop.**_ " Kagami looked like he was imitating very red and bright tomato.

Kuroko obliged, unfazed. He supposed Kagami-kun didn't have to hear his boyfriends' outfit preferences for him. _Oh well._

"… How does it feel?"

The phantom rose an eyebrow. "How does _what_ feel, Kagami-kun?"

"D-Dressing like that." Kagami was as bright as his hair.

"Liberating and pretty."

"Oh Oha-Asa."


End file.
